Sin
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: Hermione is mad and Draco finds himself thinking 'I'm lucky I'm sexy as sin.' Fourth in the Ego Series.


Sin – xVampirexBunnyx – One-shot – Fourth in the Ego Series.

Hermione is mad and Draco finds himself thinking _I'm lucky I'm sexy as sin_.

Hermione was having a bad day, not because she was sick of potions with Draco, quite the opposite in fact. Today she'd been walked to and from class with Fred, George, Blaise and Draco. But now, now she wasn't just mad, Harry and Ron hadn't spoken to her all day, and now she was pissed. And in need of a hot bath.

She slipped into her dark green dressing gown, grabbed some spare clothes and headed off to the prefects bathroom. It was dark, therefore the middle of the night, and she felt that it wasn't necessary to be too careful so she said the password (some Slytherin had changed it to 'makes getting clean almost as fun as getting dirty') and walked inside.

The mermaid on the wall giggled innocently at her, provoking a thought in the back of Hermione's mind that something wasn't right. She dismissed it though and turned on a tap that spouted hot water with tiny, opaque, square bubbles that smelled like caramel.

"Ahhh," Hermione sighed as she sank into the Olympic swimming pool sized tub. A movement over by the mermaid picture caught her eye but again, she dismissed it and relaxed.

"Oh crap," the voice was quiet, barely a whisper but in the cavernous silence of the giant bathroom it was obvious. Quickly Hermione grabbed her towel and wand, pulling the former under water to cover herself and the latter being held in the direction of the mermaid. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

Hermione turned her head, hoping the blush on her face would be written off as the hot water. "Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly. The blonde nodded but refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to sit on the edge of the bath, staring at a spot two feet above Hermione's head. "Turn around."

Surprisingly, Draco did as she said, although it may have been the threat in her tone. He heard the water shift as she stood up and the wet towel dripping onto the marble floor. The towel fell with a wet 'slap' and there was a rustle of fabric as she slipped back into her dressing gown. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

"A prefect can't take a bath without getting questioned on his every move?" Draco asked, faking surprise. Hermione suppressed a laugh. She wasn't going to let him laugh his way out of this one. A raised eyebrow and a tapping foot seemed to set Draco on edge. "Okay, okay, I was trying to get moaning Myrtle to haunt Snape for a while," at Hermione's still raised eyebrow he shrugged. "I was in a particularly vindictive mood this morning. Only to Snape and Aunt Spazzy though."

Hermione smiled, Aunt Spazzy was Draco's nickname for Bellatrix. "Say I believe you, why in the middle of the night?" she asked suspiciously. Draco shrugged, provoking another thought in Hermione's brain that something wasn't quite right.

"Like I want to possibly be seen walking into the third floor girls lavatory, it's almost as bad as being seen dancing like an idiot," he shuddered. He risked a glance in her direction and instantly regretted it.

If possible, Hermione's hair was even wilder than usual and her eyes held a flame that Draco hadn't seen since their third year. "This is the prefects' bathroom, not the third floor girls' lavatory," her eyes narrowed but Draco just smiled, sauntering forward until he was merely inches away.

He leaned down so she could feel his warm breath on her cheek but Hermione wasn't having any of that. She took a giant step back and pinned him with an icy glare. Instinctively Draco moved as if to step away but before his foot reconnected to the floor he realised what he was doing. Readjusting his centre of gravity, he moved forward and with a wicked smiled, backed Hermione into a corner.

"Draco Malfoy, you're luck you're so handsome or else I'd be reporting you to McGonagall right about now!" Hermione thundered.

Draco just smirked. "You think I'm handsome," he said softly, placing his hands on either side of her head. _I'm lucky I'm sexy as sin_, Draco thought, _or else this would never work._ He let his hands slide onto her shoulders. He pressed his lips gently against hers and Hermione gasped. _Yep, so lucky…_ His thoughts subsided as he realised _I'm kissing Hermione Granger!_


End file.
